


A Helping Hand

by DaddyKAnon



Category: Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Link is seventeen, Link is thirsty, M/M, Multi, Seducing, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, and rhett is 18, bareback, cole is 19, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKAnon/pseuds/DaddyKAnon
Summary: Link stumbles into Cole's room and seduces him with only one objective in mind.Give this some love!





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s up, cole? Is rhett coming home anytime soon?” Link asked giving a light tap on the door frame of Cole’s bedroom, inviting himself in and shutting the door softly. Cold already knew Link was up to no good. 

Cole was only half focused on his game on the console and looked at link, slightly confused. “Uhh.., i don’t think so, why? Do you need something?

"I dont think you’ll be able to help me, Cole.” Link insisted, sitting down on the edge of the bed watching cole play his game. Link teased the edge of his bottom lip between his teeth and forced out a fake sigh. 

Cole paused his game and put the controller down, stopping the bright flashing neon lasers shooting from the futuristic spaceship on the screen. “Well, I might. Just tell me, brother.”

“I just need a big and strong man to help me with a little craving I’m having at the moment..” he tested while looking into Cole’s eyes, biting his lip, his hand inching toward his knee. Cole gave him a confused look, trying to understand what Link meant. He has a heart stopping idea on where link is taking this. 

“Um. I mean, I’m a man. Can I help?” Link’s hand crawled up his leg until he reached his crotch, and gave it a light stroke. Cole gasped sharp and intense at the touch. 

“Of course you can, cole. I’ve been wanting this for a long time.” link is practically dripping with need and feelt Cole twitch under his palm. Cole doesn’t need more clarity than Link’s hand on his crotch. He easily leaned back in a more relaxed posture at Link’s touch and to give him a better access. 

“Oh. Oh, that kinda craving, huh? Well, I’m sure I can help you with it but uh… aren’t you and my brother a… an- an item?”

“Yeah, we are… but I’m sure you’ll keep this between just me and you.” Link started pulling at the waistband of his shorts. “Can I have a taste of what I’ve been thinking about for so long, daddy?” Link was intoxicated on the older boy already and knew this was going to become an addiction. 

Cole stopped Link’s hand at first. “Are you sure about this, Link? You might break his heart if he found out…” and when Link only gave Cole a small nod with the most wicked smile; a shiny twinkle in his eye, Cole let him carry on and tug his shorts down until Cole’s half hard cock is out. “‘Daddy,’ huh?” Cole smirked. “Sure. Try it. Have a taste.”

Link moaned with a breathy giggle at the end as he got comfortable on the bed and took Cole’s cock into his hand, stroking it a couple times before sucking on the head of it, eager to taste and suck on it.

Cole’s hand quickly moved to hold the back of Link’s head to keep him down. “Oh, fuck! Fucking hell, Link! Is this what you and him get up to when y’all are together? Fuuuckkkkkk. Rhett is one lucky bastard, ain’t he?” Cole was dumbstruck at the skill link was demonstrating before him. Every move of his tongue on the underside of his cock felt better than anything he’s ever done to it. Link could take it down with no struggle at all. 

“Any chance I get.” Link teased. He sucked down more of his cock and moaned around it, loving the taste and girth of it. “He doesn’t want to do it as much as I would like to. I guess you could say im addicted to cock.” Link said with a wink, catching his breath and latching back on. 

“Jesus Christ, Link. Didn’t know you got such a dirty mouth. A cocksucking mouth. Fuck, baby, you can suck my cock whenever you want.” Cole held Link’s face with both hands and helped him bob his head on his cock. “I can’t believe Rhett is taking this for granted. Ahhhhh.” He was fully hard now, and couldn’t contain his many sounds of appreciation. 

Link slowly choked down Cole’s entire cock, holding his head down, choking himself on cole. He slowly pulled off with a pop and licked his lips. “I sometimes wake him up with blowjobs, but he wakes up so cranky, ya know?” Link teased and got back to work. 

Cole’s dick twitched in Link’s throat which made Link gag some more but all that did to Cole was bringing him closer. “Fucking hell. Do you let him fuck you, too?”

“Every couple of days or so. And when I’m at home without him…” link leaned over to whisper into Cole’s ear, grabbing Coles cock and giving it a few rough tugs. “I like to fuck myself thinking about how nice it would be to sink down on your dick and ride you at night.”

Cole grabs Link by his throat and looks him in the eye. “You mean that, Link? You want your boyfriend’s brother to fuck you, you cock-hungry whore?” Cole was dizzy with lust. All of this was happening so fast, and the hungry look Link gave him while his hand grabbed onto his throat made him more desperate to push link further. 

Link’s eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly. His head wass spinning and he felt so naughty. “I mean it, daddy. I need your cock inside me. Make me feel so full and fill me up with all of your cum.” Link choked out, grinding himself against Cole’s thigh, his shorts were tenting and hiding nothing.

Cole throws Link face down onto his bed and shuffles up to sit on his legs behind him. He pulled Link’s shorts down roughly and tossed them aside, not surprised to find that Link is not wearing any underwear. “Oh, daddy’s gonna fill you up with his cum. Look at you, your ass is so little. How can it take Rhett’s cock or mine? Damn, I wish I could have taken your virginity, though. Must have been so fucking tight.” Cole purred. 

Link wiggled his ass and moaned.“ I’m still so tight, daddy. Maybe you can fuck the good out of me. I want to be your toy!” Link can’t help what he’s doing. It’s like his fantasies are taking over and he’s not complaining. “Rhett won’t find out as long as you don’t mark me up to much. I want to make sure your cock is the only thing I feel when I hang out with Rhett later. I want it all, Daddy.”

Cole let out a frustrated gtunt listening to Link’s naughty words and put his hands on Link’s ass, parting the cheeks to look at his glistening hole. “Did you finger yourself before you came in here? Your asshole is wet.” He all but shouted.  Cole then slid a thick finger in to find out for himself.

“God, Link, you’re such a slut. This is what I’m gonna be thinking about the next time I see you with Rhett at church. My cock in your ass.” Cole thrusts his finger in and out then adds another. “You wanna be my cock slut? Gonna let me fuck you anywhere I want? Maybe let Rhett watch?”

Link rocked back to help cole fuck him harder with his fingers. He was a moaning, sweaty mess and he was ready to take Cole’s cock. “R-rhett is so possessive, daddy! I don’t think he’d want to watch!” Link squeaked out and bit his lip. “I want to be your cock slut, daddy! I want you to fuck me anywhere… any time! I’m so obsessed.” Link’s lewd mouth was driving cole insane and he was about ready to tear link’s little ass up.

“Oh, is he now? My little brother is possessive of his toy? I don’t blame him.” Cole kept thrusting his fingers into his ass, spreading him out and stretching him further until he thought Link had enough, and pulled them out. “I don’t have any lube in here, Link. Will you be fine if I put it in right now?”

Link arched his back and hummed long and low in his throat. “I don’t mind a little bit of pain. Please, fuck me!

"Cole pushed inside Link bottoming out, giving Link what he wants. Even he can feel the stretch and the strain Link’s body gaves because they need more lube, but Link seems to love every bit of it as he moaned so loud and urged Cole to move.

“God, Link, you’re so god damn tight… like a damn virgin. Fuck!! Has my brother not been giving you enough dick?”

"He’s always so busy with those basketball drills. Mmmm! You’re dicking me so good, Col-Daddy!” Link is gripping the bedding and pushing back with each thrust. “I’ll be your little virgin! I’ll be anything you want!”

Cole starts to move as per request and he can’t believe what he’s feeling. Link is tighter than any of his girlfriends,  and so eager for his dick. It turned him on and made Cole want to claim his ass even more. 

“Daddy’s gotta fuck you every time he sees you now. What a dirty little breeder you are to sleep with your boyfriend’s brother behind his back. Can’t go a day without getting fucked, can you?”

“No i can’t, daddy! Oh my god. Its like I’ve been in heat lately, it’s so crazy. Im so desparate, cole.” Link reached underneath himself to start touching himself and he made every sound he could. He used his other hand to suck on his fingers and it made cole wild. “I’m just a hungry whore, daddy. You’re so much better than Rhett. So much bigger, too.” He says in the moment, drunk on sex, and the risk of anybody coming home.

“You know I am, baby… I’m older than him. That boyfriend of yours is still a boy, isn’t he? He doesn’t know how to fuck. Come see daddy everyday, Link. He can give you what you want.” Cole started to fuck Link harder to pull more lewd sounds out of him.  Cole thought Link was the most innocent and sweetest little friend of his brother’s. How wrong he was to think that. Link is the actual whore that he claimed to be, horny and eager to be fucked. He doesn’t deserve anything but dick.

Link gasped and scream so loud, cole has to push his face into the pillow. Link shook and spasmed while he was stuck, cumming all over himself and the bed and went completley limp, trying to push back on cole still. “Fuck meee! Use me just like that, yess!!” Link screamed into the pillow. Cole is so close and link’s spasming body is milking him further. Link reached down to feel Cole’s cock slamming in and out of him and it made him feel like a little bitch. He loved every second of it. 

It made Cole all but short-circut when Link reached down to feel Cole’s cock in his ass all after cumming and almost passing out while being dicked down like this. Somehow Link is still loving his cock and was still hungry for it even after an orgasm. “Cum… cum in me, daddy. Let me know who I belong to. God, you’re fucking me so good, daddy. I’ve never got it this good. You made me cum so hard.” Cold groaned and chased after his orgasm. “You want me to cum in your ass? You got it, whore…” Cole thrust hard and started cumming a few seconds after, growling as he used Link’s ass to milk himself, filling Link up to the brim; some of it even gushing out in the dirtiest way Cole’s ever seen since he’s only fucked girls using condoms.

Link giggled and smiled into cole’s bed, finally satisfied because he got his daily fix. He got up and quickly ran to the bathroom right in the hallway to go get a towel and clean himself up. He came back into the room and gave cole a long, deep kiss. “You made me feel so nice, daddy.” Link said into cole’s shirt as cole hugged him tight.

While Link was gone, cleaning himself up in the bathroom, Cole made quick work of cleaning his bed and changing the sheets before anyone can come in and see the mess. He threw the dirty sheets into the laundry pile. When Link came back, Cole was all set and comfortable in his bed. He kissed Link like he owned him. “Mmm. You sure know how to please a man. I can’t believe my little bro is dating such a slut and well… I guess I’m now dating that slut, too.” Cole pulled Link close and cuddled him.

Link squeezed around his waist and watched cole continue his game. Link was all comfortable and quiet when all of a sudden,  they both heard the front door downstairs open and close. Link got up quickly and sat on the floor by cole’s dresser and picked up a squish ball, tossing the bright orange ball in his lap like he’s been playing with it for a while. Cole screamed for Rhett like usual, and gave link a wink from his bed. Rhett opened the door to see his brother and his boyfriend hanging out in the room. 

“Come get your friend out of here. He’s being annoying.” Cole teased like the normal older brother instincts kicked in, and link got up and stuck his tongue out at him. Rhett got defensive and walked out of the room with link under his arm.

“Whatever, pukebrain. We’ll be at our river spot.”

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett takes link on a drive, and link slips up

Rhett took Link to his car, getting all lovey and dovey with him. He gave Link a few kisses on his cheek and lips. “What were you up to when I was at practice? I missed you, you know?” Link blushed and started sweating in his armpits, but he just shrugged. “You know, watched Cole play his game. Was pretty boring so I’m glad you’re here.” He smiled sheepishly at Rhett and got inside the car, shutting the passenger door with a brisk swing after he plopped down. 

Rhett put the key into the ignition and shift into gear as he got ready to drive to the river. "Mm what game was he playing?" Rhett asked and held his right hand out to hold link's. "Just playing some space commander" link comments, and put his hand into rhett's. He felt so shy all of a sudden and couldn't stop blushing. "How was practice, baby?"

Rhett makes a face of disinterest. “Same old, same old. Nothing interesting. I kinda wanna drop out so I can spend more time with you.” Rhett looked at him with a smile. Link smiled back although his mind screams at himself, telling him that if Rhett dropped out, he won’t have time to sneak around to play with Cole. “You shouldn’t do that. You like basketball, Rhett.”

Rhett caressed Link's hand with his thumb and took a quick second to glance at Link. "I know, Link. I just feel like I can't spend as much time with you as I want." Rhett spoke calmly, and cleared his throat. "But I guess since we only have another year after this one I should really spend as much time in sports as I can. And I can look good for you in my game jersey." Rhett smiled and loved Link's cute blush scattered all over his soft face. 

Link grins widely at his lover and reached himself over to kiss Rhett on the cheek. “There we go! God, you sure look good in your jersey. I wanna give you head while you’re in your jersey after winning a game, Rhett.” Link can’t help but to tease. He might have just gotten fucked but it wasn’t by Rhett so he’s not completely satisfied yet. 

Rhett groaned and gripped Link's hand a little, and bit his lip. "Damn, link. You gotta be careful saying that shit around me; you know that." Rhett picked. He felt his body tingle in interest, and stroked the top of the leather steering wheel to rebalance his thoughts. 

Rhett knew Link was the one with the higher sex drive, and it made rhett dizzy sometimes. "God I love that mouth of yours. You'd swallow me up and take every last drop."

Link giggled, knowing that what he’s doing to Rhett is working. Rhett hasn’t fucked him in a few days and Link can tell he can hardly wait to get into Link’s pants again. “You know it, Rhett. I haven’t seen that cock in quite sometime. You’re making my mouth and ass feel a little neglected here, Rhett.” Link squirmed in his seat.

Rhett felt Link's words shoot directly to his groin and it made him shiver. "We're almost there, baby. Want me to take that ass in the car? Or up against our rock? Make you squeal up against a tree?" 

Link felt himself heat up at the thought of getting fucked out in the open. His ass was already so thoroughly fucked and he wondered if it would be noticeable. "You love this ass, dont You, big guy?" He asked and placed his hand on rhetts thigh, massaging it with his finger tips lightly.

“Sure do. And you know you love my big cock.” Since they’re almost there, Rhett took Link’s hand that he’s holding and placed it on his growing erection for emphasis. “You caused this, buddyroll... and you can have it soon.”

Link grabbed the bulge and started lazily jerking him through his shorts. "I'm so hungry for it, baby. I want to take it down my throat already." Link commented, and rhett has to keep his eyes on the road. Rhett twitched his cock on purpose to make link blush and Rhett spoke up, his voice sounding a little rough. "I've been waiting to fuck you for a while. Last night I came three times to the thought of you riding my cock in bed last night. That fine ass of yours in my hands."

"Well, you can make that thought come true, baby. Right here in your seat or out where they can see us. I want it all, big boy." Link squeezed Rhett's cock and played with the head, his own cock growing hard in his shorts. "Make me so sore after..."

Rhett made the final turn down the dirt path and unbuckled quickly. He grabbed the lever down under his seat and moved it all the way back. "Come sit on this, baby." Rhett pulled his shorts and underwear down and held his hardening cock up on display. Link's mouth watered and listened to Rhett instantly. 

Link took off his shorts in his seat and hopped over to Rhett's seat, straddling him. He held Rhett's cock in his hand and teased it up against his abused hole. "It's so big, daddy. Do you think it's gonna fit?" Link flashed a wicked smile as he teased the head at his puckered hole.

Rhett gripped link's sides and bit down on Link's long neck. "Holy fucking shit, Link. Did you fuck yourself before you came over or what?" Rhett couldn't handle the torture. Link's hole was well fucked open and wet against the head of his cock. He wanted to shove Link down on his lap and fuck him so hard his brakes would strip.

"I stretched and cleaned myself out for you, daddy. So you can just slide it right in." Link grinned and moved his little hips in circles as he helped Rhett ease his cock into the wetness. Rhett thrust his hips up to bottom out and couldn't believe how different and incredible Link felt, or how easy it was to slide his cock in. "You're un-fucking-believable, Link. What am I gonna do with ya?"

Link's eyes rolled back and his head tilted back in awe. He immediately started to ride Rhett's cock and he squeezed his arms around Rhett's neck. "I'm so horny, Rhett. I worked myself nice and messy just for your cock. I came while doing it... I couldnt stop fingering myself! Guess how many fingers, baby." Link teased, riding harder by the second; already panting

"Fuck, tell me, baby. How many fingers?" Rhett thrust up to meet Link's ass, helping him ride his cock easier. He couldn't believe how much of a slut Link was. Before he started dating Link, he always thought Link was a shy, innocent boy that he grew up with. Not an actual whore who salivates when he sees a dick.

Link licked up Rhett's neck and nipped at his earlobe "I almost got four in there, daddy. I used so much lube." He teased. Rhett gave link a rough spank and bit his shoulder. "My little slut. You think you can take my hand one of these days? You're gonna make me cum too early with that filthy fucking mouth of yours."

"You wanna cum in my ass then take a dip in the water, daddy?" Link bounced on Rhett's cock, trying to make him cum, starting to pant a little. Rhett thinks Link looks pretty riding his cock like that and sweating all over himself.

Rhett held him tighter in his grip and fucked into him harder. Rhett grabbed onto link's cock and started stroking him quickly. "Yes, daddy! You touch me so good. Please, Cole...Faster!" He slipped up and blushed, eyes wide when he realized what he said.

Rhett froze and stared daggers into Link with his eyes. He’s so horny and close to cumming, it’s hard to process anything. But it was clear as day whose name Link just said and it wasn’t Rhett’s and Rhett has to resolve it. “What- what did you just say? Did you say ‘Cole’? You been fucking my brother, Link?”

"N-no! I swear, Rhett! It was an accident!" Link squeaked and covered his face. He tried looking Rhett in the eye but he couldn't. "Rhett... it was just an accident, baby" he tries to protest. 

“Accident? How could his name slip out like that? Is he on your mind when I’m fucking you, Link?” When Link delays his answer, Rhett snapped his hips up, hitting Link’s prostate and pulling a cry from Link. Link just held onto Rhett tightly. “No, he isn’t! Rhett, I promise! I was just hanging out with him, that’s why it came out! Please believe me, baby...” Link gave Rhett his puppy dog eyes and started moving again, hoping to seduce his way out of trouble like he’s done many times before."

Rhett grit his teeth and snapped his hips up again, growling with sudden rage. He found it sketchy but he feelt like he could get something out of link if he's rougher. "You've been thinking of cole, huh? You filthy little bitch! Probably drooling for his cock while I was gone... dont lie to me, Link." Rhett held the back of his neck and bit into his shoulder, marking him up and continuing to roughly jerk his hips up into link's well fucked hole.

Link’s screamed so loud, his noises echoed into the small space of Rhett’s car. “Oh! Daddy, oh God! I promise... I didn’t...” Rhett scratched his short nails up and down Link’s sides and back, biting his skin when he’s not verbally investigating Link. “It all made sense now. Why you were in his room. Why is your ass is fucking open and wet. You let him fuck you, didn’t you? Answer me, Link!” Rhett said with a mean growl and sharp thrusts.

Link hid his face in Rhett's neck and whined lewdly. "R-rhett! I'm...he... I couldn't help i-it Daddy!" Link confesses, and he feelt humiliated yet almost coming at the same time. He's sick but couldn't help himself from bouncing on Rhett's cock harder.

Rhett felt even more animalistic hearing Link confess. “You did, yeah? He called you to his room? Or did you go to his room to beg him to fuck you, you cockslut?” Rhett is burning up with jealousy and possessiveness. He pulled Link down against his cock and jerked him off roughly, overstimulating him.

Link could barely breathe. Rhett opened his door and hauled link out still mounted, and slammed him onto the hood of the car, fucking into him just out of view of the main road. "I walked in, daddy! I was just so horny a-and he just l-looked so delicious. . I begged to suck him off and it was wrong of me." link spoke up, trying to hide his face in case anybody walked down the path even though that wouldn't do any good. 

Rhett was driving Link’s entire body up the hood of the car with how hard he wass thrusting into him. God, he wants it to hurt. To remind Link who he belonged to. To make sure that he gave it to Link harder than Cole did and to make him cum even harder. “You. You slut! I should have known. You’re so thirsty for cock. I can’t even leave you alone with another man. Did he make you come, Link?”

Link started to drool, leaving beads of saliva hit the warm hood of Rhett's old car. "He made me cum so hard. He dick felt so good.. He's so much older..a-and the girth!" Link started to shake and his cock shot his cum down the side of the hood of Rhett's car. His body spasmed. Rhett was shaking he was so pissed.

“Did you just come and got my car dirty? God fucking damn it, you stupid slut! You’re going to clean that up.... along with my cock.” Rhett sped up until he came inside of Link. He pulled out then pushed Link onto his knees and held Link’s sweat sheened face in front of his wet softening cock. “Lick it clean. Do it.”

Link held his dick and gently licked and lapped at Rhett's cock. He desperately licked and sucked it clean and looked Rhett in the eyes for the first time. "Forgive me, daddy. " link felt his head forcefully face the hood of his car, and he understood. He ran his tongue up the side of the car, cleaning the cum off the white car. "Forgive me and my whore mouth"

Seeing Link so submissive obeying what he’s told to do, Rhett can’t help but to forgive him. As jealous as he is, he loves his lover, and trusts him the most. If Link is going to be anyone besides Rhett, it might as well be his brother. Rhett pulled his shorts back up and held Link’s face in his hand. “Are you going to sleep with him again?” All Rhett wants is honesty.

Link couldn't think. He really wanted to stay faithful but at the same time, he liked playing around with cole. "I- I dont know, Rhett. I'm sorry about everything. I love you but I like how Cole fucks me. I should probably shut up" link was quiet and didn't know what to do. He reached into the car and pulled his shorts on.

Rhett sucked up and took in a deep breath. “Listen, I know you love me, Link. I do. I’ve known you since first grade. If you... must sleep with someone when I’m not there to quench that thirst of yours... I’d rather it be my brother than our friends or anyone else, got it? And one more thing, if he fucks you again, I must get to fuck you after or at least you must give me head. I don’t care if I already fucked you 10 times earlier in the day because at the end of the day, you must come back to me."

Link gave rhett a long, slow kiss. "I promise, rhett. I love you so so so so much!" Link couldn't believe he had such a trusting boyfriend. He really did love him with all his heart. "Rhett. I promise if you don't want to hear about what we do behind closed doors, I won't go into detail. I understand. A-and I want you to know that I'll always come to you in the end. I can't get enough of you."

Rhett placed his hands on Link’s waist, kissing him back on his cum stained mouth. “I love you, too, baby. You go play with my brother. Let him take care of you. Be his toy if you want to. But you’re my boyfriend at the end of the day, got it? And you‘re not allowed to be too tired to let me fuck you because then there’s going to be a problem.

Link smiled and gave rhett a tight hug. ”I got it, rhett. I'm never too tired for that.... daddy" link teased. 

"Come on, Bo. Let's get into the water."


End file.
